Réadaptation
by allylicity
Summary: OS: Amélia rentre à la maison avec Owen. Elle réfléchit sur le trajet.


**Réadaptation (Grey's Anatomy Fanfic)**

 **OS: Amélia rentre à la maison avec Owen. Elle réfléchit sur le trajet.**

 **Premier OS que j'écris sur la série que j'adore littéralement.**

 **N'hésitais pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à chez nous était déjà bien entamé et ça cogitait à fond à l'intérieur de mon cerveau, maintenant libéré de la tumeur qui inhiber mes émotions.

J'avais peur mais je n'osais pas l'avouer. Toutes ses années, j'avais pris des décisions inconsidérées : mais était-ce moi ou la tumeur qui avait agi ?

Mon arrivée au Grey/Sloan, mes opérations folles, même si je savais grâce à Richard qu'avais réalisé un travail remarquable, j'étais même meilleure que Derek… Mais pour Owen et moi ? Ce mariage ?

Je sentais son regard mais je fixais le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre passagère.

Que se passerait- il une fois arrivés chez nous ? Etait-on un « nous » ?

Owen avait été plus que remarquable ces derniers jours, c'est un homme merveilleux. Il aurait donné sa vie pour moi, malgré tout ce qu'on a traversé avant, malgré ce que je lui ai fait traverser…

Etais-je une horrible personne ? Ou était-ce les dérives de ma tumeur qui ont causé tant de souffrance ?

Essaies de voir ça d'un œil professionnel, me dis-je à moi-même.

* * *

Nous franchîmes l'allée de la maison, « notre » maison.

Une fois rentrés, Owen posa mes bagages dans le salon et me proposa un chocolat chaud, habitude que nous avions juste après notre mariage. Je souris à ce souvenir. Owen leva un sourcil me voyant sourire.

 _« Je me souviens qu'on faisait souvent ça après le mariage quand on se retrouvait le soir._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai,_ me répondit-il à demi sourire.

Pour l'instant je ne préférais pas parler de mon retour avec lui donc je dis :

 _\- Alors, tu as fait la connaissance de ton neveu. Tu dois être content._

 _\- Oui, c'est un garçon très gentil. Je comprends que Meg ait craqué. Tu sais que c'est une tête ? Il est premier dans toutes les matières dans sa classe…_

Nous restâmes plus d'une heure à discuter de sujets légers et j'avoue que ça faisait du bien. Il n'y avait qu'Owen et moi, rien d'autre, parlant, rigolant.

D'un seul coup, je baillais. Il faut dire que ça en fait que quelques jours que je me suis faite opérer.

 _\- Tu devrais aller te reposer,_ me conseilla Owen. _J'ai préparé la chambre. Je dormirais dans la chambre d'invité._

 _\- Non, dors avec moi s'il te plait,_ je sortis d'un seul coup.

L'un comme l'autre étions étonné de cette supplique mais pourtant, c'est ce que je ressentais à l'instant. Owen hésitait.

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, tu viens de rentrer…_

 _\- S'il te plait Owen._

 _\- Ok. »_

Nous étions dans le lit. Owen me lança un regard qui me troubla : un regard plein d'amour, bienveillant. Je lui souris et lui dit, une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller :

 _« Merci de ta patience malgré tout le bazar que j'ai mis dans nos vies. Tu es vraiment un homme bien Owen._

Ce dernier sourit mais je voyais qu'il était perturbé (Owen a embrassé Teddy, mais Amelia ne le sait pas). Je n'étais pas du genre à me livrer ses dernières années...

 _\- L'important c'est que soit là en pleine forme._

 _\- Bonne nuit,_ lui dis-je.

 _\- Bonne nuit Amélia. »_

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, congé oblige, je restais à la maison, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Trop de questions, de doutes m'assaillaient. Surtout, j'allais bientôt reprendre mon boulot, mon connard d'ancien prof m'avait donné le feu vert la veille, de même que le psychologue de l'hôpital.

J'allais en parler à Mer lorsque j'allais lui rendre visite à elle, sa sœur et aux enfants. Ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler. Mer et moi on se comprend. Son esprit est aussi compliqué que le mien et elle t'écoute sans juger.

Je rentrais à la maison. Owen avait préparé le diner. C'était un amour. Entre son travail, sa sœur à l'hôpital et moi je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour ne pas péter un câble.

 _« Tu n'aurais pas dû,_ lui dis-je en posant mes affaires sur le canapé avant de le rejoindre côté cuisine.

 _\- J'avais envie de cuisiner._

Ces derniers jours, je le sentais plus détendu et honnêtement, cela m'apaisait. Je souriais plus facilement.

 _\- J'ai eu le feu vert pour retravailler._

 _\- C'est bien_ , répondit Owen avec un grand sourire. _Tu te sens prête ?_

 _\- Pas du tout, mais il va bien falloir s'y remettre._

Owen contourna l'îlot central et vint prendre ma tête entre ses mains, son corps près du mien.

 _\- Tu y arriveras, tu es Amélia Shepherd, tu es forte, intelligente…_

Sans y réfléchir, je l'embrassais. Ce moment dura plusieurs minutes sans doute, puis nous reprîmes nos esprits. Owen me tira de mes pensées :

 _\- Et maintenant, que veux-tu faire ? Je veux dire pour toi et moi ?_

Je réfléchis un moment et dit tout simplement :

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais je sais que ce baiser je l'ai voulu. Je ne peux rien te promettre, il faut que l'on travaille ensemble là-dessus. Sur notre avenir. »_

Owen me souria, l'air ému.

Je me réadapte à absolument tout. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir sur mes actions passées mais tout de suite, c'est mon cœur qui a parlé.

Il faut juste lâcher prise et se laisser porter. Le chemin sera long…mais vous avez déjà vu un réadaptation courte ?


End file.
